


Tails gets High School

by Snoxen



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - High School, Slice of Life, Trolls, Weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoxen/pseuds/Snoxen
Summary: A mix between Tails gets Trolled and Sonic High School. Also a fan sequel to Sonic High School. Probably won't go past the first chapter.





	1. New Sonic Highschool

Chapter one - New Sonic Highschool

“Lololol…” tails sayed as he was getting ready to go into the new Sonic Highschool. He was not there yet, but at his house, where most things where orange or yellow. “I haven't seen Sonic in a while!” Tails said. He liked summer since he could study, but he doesn't talked to his friends much in a process like that one.

Tails went to his bus which was outside of his house. He didn't run since Tails knew the bus driver wouldn't ever leave such a smart guy behind. Tails entered the yellow bus last, after everyone else. “I know you're legs aren't fat. Run faster to not waste anyone time.” The bus driver sugested. Tails didn't like running, like any other high schooler.

Tails walked to his seat next to Sonic, while doing that he bumped into Charmy Bee by accident. “Hey! Watch out!” Charmy screamed. Tails was wide eyed and shook his head. But he didn't say anything. Tails sat in his seat, with sonic next to him. “Hey bud! What's with your face??” Sonic asked, changing his tone in voice. “Wasn't Charmy dead from last year!?” Tails said. “Who?” Sonic responded. Charmy was so forgettable and a hoe that no one remembered that he was dead or even existsed.

Shadow, Sonic's friend, was relaxing on the window sill. Even if he had a car, Shadow wanted someone else to do the driving for him. “Heheh, that’s right, bus driver, you are my slave…” Shadow whispered to himself. Tails was always nervous around his friends, since they where too dangerous or dark some times.

The bus came and everyone went to their first class. Tailses had Mrs. Lesson. “Hello, you all know me, I am the Math teacher.“ Lesson said. Lesson did role call and complained about gas prices like every teacher before. This made Tails a little angry. Lesson kept going on with non math related things. “When do we do math?!” Tails said aggrevated and got up. Lesson looked down at Tails. “Is that what you want to do?” Lesson asked. Tails furiously nodded. Everyone in the class laughed at Tails, but that didn't effect him. “Well??” Tails asked Lesson.

Lesson grabbed Tailss body. “Hey! Wh!” Tails said before Lesson round house kicked Tails head, and Tails harshly fell! The class laughed harder, which made the scenario demented. Tails couldn't take it and cried very badly. “Your such a little faggot! I bet you can't get up because your such a faggot.” Lesson said. “I thought we were friends!” Tails cried. Tails was horribly imbarised and crawled out the class while his classmates called him really mean words!

The bell rang and people went to there next class, Tails met with Sonic. “Tails, what has happened?!” He asked. “It's Highschool drama!” Tails answered. “Life is like a roller coaster of emotions. And you have to chug along!” Sonic said. Tails stopped crying. was school was this scary before? “I wish people wouldn't troll me!” Tails answered. Shadow walked by the duo but stopped and turned around to see what happened. “What is he crying about, now?” Shadow was an ass whole. “Tails was getting trolled, and unlike me, he can't take it!” Sonic said.

“That's none of my problem. Why don't you gays kill them.” Shadow suggested. “How can you say that?! Haven't you ever been trolled?” Sonic asked. “Yes you fucking idiot, But I'm not a pussy like Tails.” Shadow said. Tails was confused. “Should I kill them, Sonic?...” tails asked sonic. “Yes.” Shadow said. “No!” Sonic said harder. The bell rang for next period. “Time for fast!” Sonic said before going away. “Dammit, now I'm late.” Shadow said then teleported away.

Tails next class was Art, which might be hot. Everyone was drawing naked humans to get a scence of anonatomy. Good for these people. Tails was late to class but no one cared. Cream was there, making things unconfort, since she was sexey. This period did not last long and it was already time for Tails to go to lunch. Art was disapointing anyway.

In the hall, was empty. Tails was mindeng himself buisiness, but then two guys, one fat and another not fat, came up to Tails. The shadow was over Tails. “Hey, stupid furry, or pokemon! You are a little bitch fagget and I bet you shit your bed everyday.” The fat trolled insulted. Tails was shell shocked, but he did not cry. “Yeah!” The skinny troll said. This made Tails cry horibly. Just then someone smashed through the outside window and interrupted them. It was Sonic!!

“Hey, get out of here, you shitty troll!” Sonic said. “Is this your homo lover? You furry are all the same.” Fat troll said. “But I only have sex with other hedgehogs! Not with other speces!” Sonic yelled. “No your a furry, and a racist!” The skinny troll said. “What!!” Sonic said. “Are u mad, I bet your mad!” The fat troll said. He was right. “No! And you don't know how to spell!” Sonic said. “I did your mom.” Fat troll said. He was right. “Hnnn! How about we go our sepret ways!” Sonic suggested. The trolled snickled.

“Hey, stupid fucking trolls!” Shadow came from behind the trolls. The trolles turned behind them. “Hey, it's a threesome!” Skinny troll said. “Yeah, its you, fatty, and a random ugly girl!” Shadow said, what a burn!!. “And that ugly girl is your girlfriend!” Skinny troll said. “You didn't disagree to have a threesome with yourself, your fat fucking friend and my none existent girlfriend, you are gay! And you are a fat cancer with tranvestite parts!” Shadow said. The trolls were getting angry and decided to chose a different target“Hey blue Pokémon, I smashed your girl friend!” Fat guy said. “That's is’s a lie, and you know it!” Sonic said. Tails back up, he knew a fight might break out. “And when you aren't around, I finger your mom! You mad?” Fat guy continued. This made Sonic really not happy, he spin dashed so hard in till he released it into the air. The sonic moves hit the trolls a million times, and blood was everywhere including on the floor. Sonic landed back onto his foot.

Tails was very upset and sicken at the sight. “Oh no! Sonic, did you murder!?” Tails said with expression. “I knew you had the balls to kill.” Shadow said to Sonic. Sonic was full of regret. “Shit! I can't get arrested for this!” Sonic screamed. He couldn't take the fact that he was homocidal so easily and wanted to leave. The bell rang. “No! I'm late to lunch. Thanks a lot, Tails.” Sonic said in sarcasm. Shadow did not eat much like slimy new borns. He was too cool for eating. Tails had unsettly emotion, but continued to his day.

Third and forth period was done, these periods were not important to getting a collage degree, so Tails mostly was sleep during thos periods, he was not awake during those periods. In bed later that night, Tails was wondering about why Highschool was so much drama in there. But he couldn't think about it too much or he was die from anurism.


	2. Trolls Revealed!!

Tails woke up after waking up from a wet dream. "Boy, toady will be very fun." Tails said. He was happy that Sonic killed those shitty trolls yesterday, so they won't bully him today. Tails grabbed a chaos emerald that his great great grandma gave him for his 2nd birthday. "I'll always remember you, great great grandma..."

Tails left and went on the bus, like yesterday.

"Hey Foxy." The bus driver was Shadow the Hedgehog, he probably jacked the bus. "If you give me that emerald, I'll give you something."

"OKay, that sounds great!" Tails was happier. He gave emerald then Shadow gave him gun. "is This illegal?" thought Tails.

At school, Tails skipped eating breakfast at school again. He went straight to his class room, Math with Ms. Lesson. Tails was very scared that Lesson would beat him up again. He then stopped having those feelings, since he had a gun. The bell rang. Everyone is at class.

"Okay students. Settle down pleasea. Turn in your homework from yesterday into the homework bin now." Ms. Lesson said.

Tails forgot to listen and was thinking about Cream the Rabbit from his wet dream. Everyone turned in homework except Tails.

"Tails, homework?" Ms. Lesson said.

Tails was shocced and started looking through his backpack for homework, but he forgot to bring it. Tails paniced. Ms. Lesson walked closer.

"Wow." said the new foreigh exchange student. Sonic Highschool was in America so it made sense.

Next to foreigner was Shadow the Hedgehog. "Shadow!" yelled Tails.

"What?" asked Shaodw.

"Since when were you in this class?" Tails asked.

"Since day one." said Shadow.

"Help! Lesson is going to kill me! Give me you're homework!" whispered Tails.

Suddenly, Sonic crashed through the window. He yelled "Quick everyone run! This school is infested with trolls!" He yelled.

"What do you mean, Sonic??" said Ms. Lesson. She then ran after him with murder intent.

Tails pulled out his gun and shot Ms. Lesson in the side of head, killing her then death.

"Wow nice save Tails!" said Sonic.

Shadow grunted. "You pathetic fuck." Shadow grabbed Tails gun then shot everyone else that wasn't Sonic, Tails, himself, or foreign student. There is now blood everywhere.

"Hey, way to go, Shadow!" Sonic said then thumbed up him.

"Sonic! What's happening?!" asked Tails.

"This school is full of fools and trolls, they want blood!!" yelled Sonic. "These trolls are in my highschool, too which is bad for me!"

"Is this a joke?" Shadow asked.

"No, this joke with immense..." explained Sonic.

Every one ran with Sonic to the art class, where everyone is too autisitic to be trolls.

"Where is that one foreign exchange student?" asked Sonic. That student probably died from trolls, everyone thought.

Cream the Rabbit was in this class. Tails spoke "CreCreCreCream! This school is not safe!" Tails said nervously since Cream was hot as Harly quin.

"We need all trolls dead!" said Sonic.

"Nice!" said Shadow.

Everyone ate lunch, they had to start eating themselves since the school lunch bell never rang since Sonic was not controlling it.

Tails was eating a peanut buttere sandiwhc. It was very sweet to tails. everyone in the class finished ate lunch.

"Hey wheres my lunch?" A very uniqie and sassy voice said. Tails looked at Cream, but the voice didn't come from her.

"I'm starving!" The girl said. The voice came from Twilight Scarlet the blood wolf!! Her colors were evil and blood but her personality was awesome! "Time to die!"

This wolf pounced on Tails, the wolfy was ripping Tails's nose. "AAAH WHATS HAPPENING" said Tails.

Shadow pulled out his gun then shot at Scarlet, but she dodged the bullet!

Scarlet ran up the wall faster than Sonic could ever in his life. This offended Sonic himself. "I fuck you!" said Sonic.

Scarlet jumped from the wall and clawed Sonic's face. Sonic screamed.

"Wait I got an idea." said Shaodw to himself. Shadow held the Chaos emerald that Tails gave him earlier. "Chaos Blast!" He said then blew up the entire class. Everyone was safe except Scarlet since Shadow teleported everyone outside as he used Chaos blast so it's fine.

Tails looked up from a crouching psoition. "WHat happened??" said Tails.

Shadow said "I killed bitch."

The group left to home early, this was just another day in Sonic Highschool.


End file.
